Hydroconversion of carbonaceous material using a hydrogen donor solvent is well known. The known processes include both catalytic and non-catalytic reactions. In non-catalytic processes, the hydrogen donor solvent is reacted in the presence of molecular hydrogen at elevated temperature and pressure. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,885, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. In catalytic processes, the hydrocarbonaceous material is slurried with a solvent and a catalyst, and is reacted in the presence of molecular hydrogen at elevated temperatures and pressures. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,008, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Generally, both the known catalytic and non-catalytic processes produce relatively high gas yields and aromatic distillates with high heteroatom content. These types of distillate compounds generally have sulfur, nitrogen, or oxygen in the ring structure. Extensive downstream upgrading may be required in order to convert the aromatic distillates to gasoline or fuel oils and removing heteroatoms from the products. Upgrading is expensive, however, Therefore, it is economically desirable to employ a catalytic hydroconversion procedure which reduces gas production as well as the heteroatom content of the raw liquid product.
Combining the hydrocracking process with a hydroconversion process is also known. It has also been suggested to filter a hydroconversion product before performing the hydrocracking reaction. See, for example, Energia, vol. 2, No. 2, 1991, pages 1 and 2. However, the known processes leave much room for improving gas and liquid production, particularly improving light product production without rapid catalyst deactivation as well as for improving heteroatom removal.